Pushing the Fiery Envelope!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Pushing the Fiery Envelope! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) - - - - - - - - Rotom Pokedex: Rowlet became Decidueye, Popplio became Primarina, and Litten became Incineroar. - - - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Adventures opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Pushing the Fiery Envelope! Narrator: - - - - - - - - - - Rotom Pokedex: Incineroar, the Heel Pokemon. A Fire and Dark type Litten's final evolved form. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ???: (The heroes turned to see the voice they heard was Cera's father Topsy) Ash Ketchum: Mr. Threehorns! Cera: Dad! - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Incineroar! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (The song Standing Tough plays) Topsy When life is tough You gotta be tougher If you wanna stay alive When the trail gets rough You gotta get rougher To help your family survive You can run around in circles Wondering what to do Someone's gotta be the voice of reason Is it you, or you, or you? When things around us are going bad We all better be strong We could lose everything we have If this goes far too long Don't stand around here talking! I say that's not enough No tears, no sighs Don't close your eyes We gotta stand tough I used to hear my father say "Stand and fight, don't run away" He made me what I am today I'm here And I'm tough When times are hard You better be harder You don't know what's in store You think you're smart? You gotta be smarter than you ever were before You say I'm mean You say why bother? Well, I have a daughter And I'm her father I'm gonna make sure We all have water enough That's why I'm tough I'm standing tough! We've got to stand tough You don't like it? Tough... (The song ends) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Drago: We won't give up. We won't! (Litten, Bayleef, Charmander and Drago roar out loud and then both Charmander and Litten flame rise up,well Bayleef and Drago start glowing. They break free from Incineroar's Throat chop attack.) All Heroes: (gasped) - - (Litten, Charmander, Bayleef and Drago began to evolve.) Elfin: What's happening to them? Jaden Yuki: Charmander,Bayleef,Litten, and Drago are beginning to... Neo-Spacian Dark Panther: Yes, Jaden both Ash's Litten, Li's Charmander, Sakura's Bayleef, and Drago are began to evolving and they getting much stronger now. (Litten evolves into Torracat, Charmander evolves into Charmeleon, Bayleef evolves into Meganium and finally Drago evolves into Pyrus Helix Dragonoid.) - - - Rotom Pokedex: Torracat, the Fire Cat Pokemon. A Fire type,and the evolved form of Litten. When Torracat spits fire,the fiery bell at its throat makes a high-pitched ringing sound. Meganium, a Herb Pokemon a Grass type and the final evolved form of Chikorita. Meganium's flower wafts a soothing aroma. During a battle, the fragrance grows stronger as this Pokemon attempts to calm its enemies. Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon a Fire type and the evolved form of Charmander. When Charmeleon takes on a powerful opponent in battle, its tail flame glows white-hot. Its claws are very sharp. Drago: I'm evolved too I was Cross Dragonoid. Ash Ketchum: And now your Pyrus Helix Dragonoid. Dan Kuso: Helix Dragonoid? - - - - - - - - - - - Shun Kazami: Torracat, Charmeleon and Meganium are unable to battle. - - - - - (Then Topsy walks towards Ash, Sakura, Li and Drago) Ash Ketchum: Whoa, look Cera's father I know you're very mad about we lost. Sakura Avalon: Please don't be mad at us. Topsy: I'm not mad. Ash, Sakura & Li: Huh? Drago: You're not? Topsy: Off course not I'm not mad,I'm impress and I'm proud of you four (All heroes joy) - - - - - - (Later that night) - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Litten evolves into Torracat. On top of that Sakura's Bayleef evolves into Meganium,Li's Charmander evolves into Charmeleon,and Drago evolves into Pyrus Helix Dragonoid. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts